


Last Line of Defense

by Telaryn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Study, Fights, Gen, Inspired by a Movie, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's thoughts after administering 'cognitive recalibration' to Clint during the events of Avengers 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Line of Defense

**Author's Note:**

> This was written largely to get me into the mindset to finish my other Barton Family fic - looking at how having Laura and the kids in the mix changes the thoughts and motivations of the characters in the first movie.

“Natasha...” Even in the dim light she could see that the ice blue tint was finally gone from his eyes. _No mercy. No quarter. Finish the job._ Her hand twitched towards the butt of her right-hand Glock, the weight of everything that was at stake bearing down on her all at once. It was the only way to be sure.

At the last second, instead of pulling her weapon her hand clenched into a fist. “I’m sorry,” she breathed, locking eyes with him a moment before she swung. Every bit of force she had left went into the punch, and the vibration as she connected with the point of his chin rippled painfully back up her arm. She would never be able to swear that he’d moved into the blow at the last possible second, but neither could she deny it.

Breathing heavily, hands braced on her thighs, she looked up at the SHIELD techs approaching on the catwalk at a run. As they got close enough to see her face clearly they slowed, then stopped. “We’re secure,” she growled. “Clear this sector.”

They didn’t need telling twice. By now everyone knew Clint had been compromised by Loki, and what that meant. With the helicarrier clinging to life with every spark it had left, she wouldn’t have been surprised to know that they were hoping she’d killed somebody they would inevitably see as a traitor.

As their footsteps faded in the distance, she dropped to a crouch and reached out to check his pulse. It was strong and reassuring against her fingertips, and she drew a deep, shuddering breath – relief almost knocking her on her ass. _”I don’t care what kind of bullshit side agreement the two of you have made. Lethal force is a last resort!”_ Coulson’s hand locked on her arm, holding her in place…a liberty that would have cost a lesser man his life.

 _”You don’t understand,”_ she’d said, easing herself free of him. SHIELD was his family, the way the Red Room had been hers. As far as she knew he’d never had anyone carve themselves so deeply on his heart that he would die to keep them safe. Not like Clint had, and there was almost zero chance Loki didn’t know that. He’d taunted Natasha about exploiting the bond between her and Clint to create maximum pain and chaos; only an idiot would believe he’d spare Barton’s wife and children.

Clint trusted her above all others with the safety of his loved ones. He counted on her to stand between them and any threat that might come calling because of his work in the outside world whenever he couldn’t. She wouldn’t fail him. As long as she had breath and strength to fight, Laura and the children would be safe from everything that could possibly harm them…

…even Clint.


End file.
